Glossary
Are you completely baffled and left wondering what certain player coined phrases could possibly mean? Well, wonder no more! Provided below is a glossary of game abbreviations and terms often used in the Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood game and forums. Glossary of Game Abbreviations and Terms Listed below are some of the more common abbreviations and terms used by Seeker's Notes players in the game and forums: *'CFB' - See F'ace'b'ook, alerting friends to check Facebook for messages. *'Charging - Visit Friends maps by clicking/tapping on their icon and charge their map by clicking/tapping on any of the Hidden Object locations, puzzles, crafters, and trophies. Your friends will get the benefit of your talent and you will receive the daily bonus rewards and various random collection items for visiting. *'Chicken' - Refers to the Golden Chicken Artifact which gives 10x energy recovery rate for 1 day and completely restores energy upon activation. *'CI': C'ollection '''I'tem. Located on the Collections Window tab. You can gift up to ten per day, parceling them out to one friend or dividing them among 10 friends. Please be aware that the collection items come out of your inventory. Please see the List of Collection Items and Gifting Friends articles for more information. *'''Fixers: Items needed to combine Collections and Artifacts. The List of Fixers lists all of the fixers currently available in the game. *'FM': F'orged '''M'ask. Refers to the Forged Mask Artifact which gives +50% chances of winning Winding Keys and Diagrams when exploring locations. *'''Free gift: A gift that you can give to friends at no cost to you (free). When you enter the Friends menu, all items listed in the "Send" tab are free to gift. They won't come out of your inventory, thus you can always give these, regardless of whether you yourself have one or not in your inventory. However, they are restricted by level. You are allowed one free gift daily per friend up to fifty friends. *'FL': F'riends '''L'ist. A list of all the people whom you have accepted as friends in your game. *'''Giftable: Items (Collection Items and Fixers) that can be given as gifts. These are designated with a green plus mark sign beside the item, indicating that the item can be wish listed and sent as gifts. *'GG': G'abby '''G'amers game forum. *'''GOT: Refers to the Guardian Of Time talisman which increases the chances of receiving Collection Items and Fixers when exploring Hidden Object Locations and Puzzle games by 10% and decreases energy consumption by 10% for 10 days. *'Keys': Refers to the Special Items known as Access Passes that are needed to enter and play certain room locations. These can be gifted as free gifts and are found on the "Send" tab of "Gifts", scroll to the very end of the tab to see them. *'Reputation' - Your reputation bar is displayed when visiting a friend's map. Increase your reputation by visitng and charging friends' maps, which is indicated by the little blue bird symbols when you click/tap on locations and trophies in their map. The higher your reputation level, the more friends you can visit and the more bonus rewards you can claim upon visiting. *'SN': S'eeker's '''N'otes Mysteries of Darkwood game. *'''SS or SSHM: S'ecret '''S'ociety 'H'idden 'M'ystery game. *'''Talent: Every player is assigned one of four talents : Strategist, Accountant, Keeper, and Ranger. Find your talent by clicking/tapping Friends Tab>Top 100>Friends Only>Your Avatar. *'TT': T'ime '''T'ravel. Manipulation of the Date & Time settings on a device, allowing the player to refill the energy bar, and gift beyond the daily limits, etc. *'''TY gifts: T'hank '''Y'ou gifts. The gifts you receive from friends as thanks for sending them a gift (the friend clicking "Thank" after accepting your free gift or by hitting the "Accept all and say thanks" button). These thank you gifts will appear as blue striped wrapped presents in your inventory. These gifts are randomly chosen by the game system, do NOT come out of your inventory and are usually a free fixer. *'''WL: W'ish '''L'ist. Wish Lists make it easy to let people know what gifts you'd like to receive. You can wish list any collection item or fixer that has a green plus sign beside it. *'''WR: W'aiting '''R'oom. Refers to the "Waiting" tab under "Friends", where people who have requested to be friends wait for acceptance. *'''XP: E'X'''perience '''P'oints. A unit of measurement used to quantify your progression through the game. Gain XP by completing quests and visiting friends. *'x': The "times" symbol as in 10x. Glossary of Chat and Messaging Expressions Listed below are some of the more common chat expressions often used when messaging in-game or in chats where brevity is a virtue: *'2MORO' - Tomorrow. *'2NITE' - Tonight. *'AFK' - A'way '''F'rom 'K'eyboard. *'''AKA - A'lso '''K'nown 'A's. *'''ATM - A't '''T'he 'M'oment. *'''BBL - B'e '''B'ack 'L'ater. *'''BCNU - Be Seeing You. *'BFF' - B'est '''F'riends 'F'orever *'''BRB - B'e '''R'ight 'B'ack. *'''BTW - B'y '''T'he 'W'ay. *'''CYA - See Ya. *'FBSN' - F'ace '''B'ook 'S'eeker's 'N'otes *'''FWIW - F'or '''W'hat 'I't's 'W'orth *'''GRATZ - Con'grat'ulations. *'GR8' - Great. *'IGNOREWL '- Self explanatory. Your friend is not asking for those WL items, they are doing something with those items behind the scenes. *'IMHO' - I'n '''M'y 'H'umble/'H'''onest '''O'pinion *'''JK - J'ust '''K'idding. *'''KIK - "LOL" for the typing-impaired aka a typo. *'L8R' - Later. *'LOL' - L'aughing '''O'ut 'L'oud. *'''LMFAO - L'aughing '''M'y 'A'ss 'O'ff. A stronger version of LOL. *'''NVM - N'ever '''M'ind. *'''NP - N'o '''P'roblem. *'''OIC - Oh, I See. *'OMG' - O'h '''M'y 'G'oodness! or 'O'h 'M'y 'G'osh! or 'O'h 'M'y 'G'od! depending on your comfort level. *'''OP - O'riginal '''P'oster, the person who started a discussion thread. *'''OT - O'ff '''T'opic. *'''POV - Point Of View. *'RL' - R'eal '''L'ife. *'''ROFL - R'olling '''O'n 'T'he 'F'loor 'L'aughing. A stronger version of LOL. *'''ROFLMAO - R'olling '''O'n 'T'he 'F'loor 'L'aughing 'M'y 'A'ss 'O'ff. Stronger even. *'''TLC - T'ender '''L'oving 'C'are *'''TTFN - T'a '''T'a 'F'or 'N'ow. *'''TTYL - T'alk '''T'o 'Y'ou Later. *'''TY - T'hank '''Y'ou. *'''TYT - T'ake '''Y'our 'T'ime. *'''TYVM - T'hank '''Y'ou 'V'ery 'M'uch. *'''W8 - Wait *'WB' - W'elcome '''B'ack. *'''WTG - W'ay '''T'o 'G'o. *'''WTT - W'ant '''T'o 'T'rade. *'''XOXO - Hugs and Kisses. *'YMMV' - 'Y'our 'M'ileage 'M'ay 'V'ary ~~Please feel free to add to the above lists~~ Category:Community